Give Me Cheeseburgers or Give Me Death !
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Coop and Jamie have been unconventional heroes with their souped up version of MEGAS. Recently, their futuristic visitor Kiva has fixed the time flux option in MEGAS. After repairing it, she discovers too late that Coop and Jaime have been sleeping in i


Give Me Cheeseburgers or Give Me Death !  
  
Note: (A Megas XLR fanfic). Coop and Jamie have been unconventional heroes with their souped up version of MEGAS. Recently, their futuristic visitor Kiva has fixed the time flux option in MEGAS. After repairing it, she discovers too late that Coop and Jaime have been sleeping in it ! The guys wake up hungry but end being an integral force in beating the Glorft once and for all. Coop and Jaime are true (but accidental) heroes who have saved the known Universe from potential destruction.  
  
Chapter 1—Unexpected Trip  
  
Kiva was baffled that a trip to the local Jersey junkyard was actually useful. She had found everything she needed to fix the time flux option in MEGAS. She was overjoyed, bubbling over with happiness at the thought that soon she would be leaving the primitive planet known as Earth and she would be far, far away from the Earthers known as Coop and Jaime. Those two had been responsible for giving MEGAS a ridiculous retro look and making it look like a joke rather than a sophisticated piece of machinery. However, Kiva had been hesitant to admit that Coop and Jaime had been responsible for keeping the Earth, not to mention the galaxy, safe from harm's way with their ingenuity. To be honest, she was a little sad to be leaving them, but it would be good to see familiar faces and places again once she fixed MEGAS's time flux option.  
  
It was about twelve o'clock when Kiva finished work on MEGAS. She wiped some oil and sweat from her brow and cam out from under MEGAS. All of her hard work was done, but she had to give MEGAS a test run to make certain that the time flux option was operational. She entered from the bottom up until she came to the control room. She sat down at the console and turned the key in the ignition. The engine began to hum and purr, starting normally. Hitting the button to initiate thrusters, the rockets fired and MEGAS shot out of Jaime and Coop's garage before hurtling out of the Earth's stratosphere and into space.  
  
Suddenly, Kiva felt she wasn't alone. In the cockpit, in the seats behind her, Coop and Jaime were sleeping soundly. She realized she had already initiated the flux option and they were heading towards the future at a breakneck speed. She had shrieked because of her surprise in seeing the Earthers on MEGAS. She had never expected this to happen, but she knew about the Earther's concept of Murphy's Law. Anything that will go wrong...will.  
  
Chapter 2—Wakey, Wakey !  
  
The two guys had been awakened by Kiva's horrified scream.  
"What time is it ?", Coop questioned, stretching and yawning.  
"Who turned off the sun ? Woah ! What's Red doing here ?", Jaime asked, becoming aware of his current surroundings.  
"That is what I wished to ask of you two. Why are you sleeping in MEGAS ? I thought you would be asleep in your rooms...", Kiva started, still in a state of shock.  
"Man...I'm starving. I could really use a cheeseburger right about now.", Coop whined, his stomach growling loudly.  
"Yeah, well...We never suspected you to have completed repairs to MEGAS.", Jaime retorted, rather sophomorically.  
"Listen. Arguing isn't going to solve anything. Like it or not, we've got to work together as a team. We're heading into the future, and we're going to be facing the Glorft. We won't be alone, however. Resistance fighters will be on our side.", Kiva said, hoping the two would take this battle seriously.  
"Woah, just like in Star Wars !", Coop exclaimed, excitedly. Kiva tried not to roll her eyes or show any sign of irritation. She could see that these two didn't comprehend the meaning of the word 'serious'.  
  
Chapter 3—Red Alert  
  
With a shattering BOOM the three were knocked to the ground and an intimidating squid face appeared on their view-screen. "So, we meet again. Where is your intrepid resistance NOW ?!", the leader of the Glorft gloated.  
Kiva had been knocked in the forehead rather hard, so it was taking her longer to get back up to her feet. Jaime and Coop took the controls and started 'reasoning' with the Glorft leader the best they knew how, by taunting and mocking him.  
  
"I don't have time for petty chat ! I'm hungry, and I want cheeseburgers !", Coop groused, aiming MEGAS's rapid-fire arms at the many Glorft ships surrounding them. The leader 'tsked' and laughed, assured that this ensuing battle would be an easy victory. However, both guys were famished and they would let nothing stand in the way of having a filling lunch. All the Glorft could do was laugh. At last, the leader was tired of waiting and gave the command to fire. This was the exact moment when Coop went completely ballistic. Jaime gave Kiva one of those 'he's frightening when he's angry' looks and kept quiet.  
  
The battle was becoming fierce and Jaime was wondering how long Coop could continue evading the Glorft's attack. MEGAS had a lot of artillery, but it was unsure how much ammunition had been used in this fight thus far. Jaime sighed and allowed his head to collapse upon a huge button. Suddenly, MEGAS began spinning around insanely and firing at the opposition. The three were knocked out of their seats and by the time they struggled to sit down again, the Glorft Army had retreated. On the view screen came the image of a wounded Commander and what was left of his determined crew. "Mark me, this won't be the last you will see of me...", he said. At that moment, his spaceship exploded. The Commander's disembodied head floated past them and Jaime grabbed a barf bag to hurl in.  
  
"That was one thing I did not want to see today.", Coop said, looking at how washed out Jamie looked. Kiva felt like cheering but she got up and did something very unexpected. She patted the two guys on the shoulder. "You two have just become heroes. I can't believe I'm saying this...but, thank you.", she said, with a certain hint of compassion in her voice. "You're welcome.", Coop said, grinning. "Glad to help, Red.", Jaime agreed, also smiling brilliantly.  
  
Chapter 4—Not Really Farewell  
  
It wasn't certain how many Glorft were alive after the explosive display MEGAS had put on. The Resisters could celebrate for the time being though. It would take the Glorft years to find a new Commander and rebuild their fearsome army. With MEGAS as the Resister's method of defense, one day the Glorft would be defeated for good. For the time being, the accidental heroes, Coop and Jaime would be honored post haste.  
  
The Captain of the Resisters offered Coop and Jaime their awards for heroism, courage and bravery. They graciously accepted their metals and their place in history among the people of the future. "Have you any words to say before you are returned to your time ?", the Captain asked.  
"Yeah. If you ever need us to do some Glorft butt-whooping just ask.", Coop stated, sporting a silly looking smile. It was difficult for either of them to grin because they were both feeling so hungry, but they managed to do quite well.  
"Thanks for everything. Peace !", Jaime added, flashing a peace sign. Kiva shook her head from left to right. Jaime and Coop always loved to show off. All the Resisters bid the two Earthers farewell and Kiva wished the best before they were zapped back into the 21st Century. Kiva was hesitant in knowing that she was going to miss the two crazy Earthers she had befriended over the years, but she felt that someday she would be seeing those kooky guys again...somehow.  
  
Chapter 5—A Life less Surreal  
  
Once the two best friends arrived in Jersey in the middle of the night, they stopped at a local burger joint and ate to their hearts' content. Then the two dragged themselves back to their homes and fell fast asleep in their beds. They dreamed of times past and of the real privilege of earning medals and a place in the history of the people of the future. They might not ever get noticed back on Earth, but man, was it a great feeling to be back home and to enjoy life by sitting around and doing practically nothing.  
  
However, it wasn't long before the guys wished they had some excitement in their lives once again. Before they had ever found and rebuilt MEGAS, life was pretty run of the mill, and ordinary. But, now everything was normal. Jaime was itching to see more intergalactic women, and Coop was dying to beat the crud out of some villain for the heck of it. Those days were now over and done with. Or so they thought.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Coop and Jaime returned to their part-time jobs and spent the rest of their days either lounging about watching television or playing video games together. It had been 4 or 5 months since they had not been fighting off any evil alien forces trying to destroy Earth or take over the entire Universe. However, it was quite boring not having any out-of-this-world excitement happening.  
  
One day, this changed when the two best friends were playing their favorite fighting video game against each other. Thus far Coop had been winning all of the bouts and was very close to making Jaime pay for the pizza they ordered. The doorbell began to ring. "Why don't you quit while you're ahead ?", Coop said, jokingly.  
"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. You're the one winning anyway. But you owe me !", Jaime said, grousing a little. He answered the door and was surprised at who was standing there.  
"Coop, I think you might want to come to the door.", Jaime said, trying to hide the element of surprise and shock.  
"What's the matter ? Didn't have enough money to pay the delivery guy ?", Coop asked, sarcastically. He had his change ready but dropped all of it to the ground once he saw who was standing at his doorway.  
"What're you doing here, Red?", Coop inquired, just as stunned as Jaime was at seeing Kiva among them once again.  
"The true question is, would you like to join the Resistance ?" Kiva said, holding two space age sealed uniforms. Her tone was extremely serious, but she had hope glistening in her green eyes. The buddies looked at each other momentarily, and looked at each other.  
"Count me in.", Coop said.  
"When do we start ?", Jaime said, greedily rubbing his hands together dreaming about the attention he would soon receive from the opposite sex once he had that super uniform on.  
"It's good to have you back. You are the best MEGAS pilots around. None any where else in the Universe can compare.", Kiva said, honestly. It was almost unbelievable to hear that the Resistance needed the expertise of a video game player to pilot MEGAS. However, it was excellent news. Kiva took the two young men's hands and they were zapped into the realm of the future. What awaited them there was a mystery, but whatever the challenge, these friends would stick together through fair and foul weather.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 19, 2004 


End file.
